PROJECT 2010 RTTDROAD TO THE DREAM Prologue1
by Shohkan Kazehime
Summary: This story is about a GAME which humans dreams becoming the STAGE of battle in the RTTD. The story tells about a boy named Daisuke Toushirou who have been dreamed an ice dragon in an ice cave. Read the story of his adventures becoming a GRANDMASTER GAME
1. Chapter PROLOUGE 1

_**PROLOUGE**_

"**I had a dream…. a weird dream. I dream about an ice dragon in an ice cave… The dragon tried to say something to me but I cannot hear it because the air pressure is so strong. Then, all my vision turns into black… That's was the third times I dream the same things….****"**

It is a peaceful summer morning on the Thursday in the city of Japan. It is also a peaceful morning at the Pride Town. It may be not a very peaceful summer for a person who hates summer most, I should say.

**The Pride Town (Japan)**

**Year: 2025 (summer morning)**

**Place: Toushirou`s House (Toushirou`s Room)**

"Zzzz…."

Suddenly, the door was open by a young woman with green hair.

"Daisuke… Daisuke, wake up! It is already morning. Aren't you suppose go to school today?", ask that girl.

"Five more minutes…, sis." said Daisuke to his sister.

It seem that his sister try to think another plan to wake him up. Then, she got an idea.

"Fine then. I will call your brother to wake you up!" said his sister to him.

It looks like she been success. Daisuke wake up so suddenly and rush to the bathroom. His sister just smile and said,

"Hmm… that should do it. He, he, he…."

Then, there was a voice come out from her locket.

"You should not do that to him, master." said that voice.

It was Yonzakura, Daisuke`s sister Weapon Seal. Then, she left the room and went down to the kitchen.

After few minutes later, Daisuke went out from the bathroom and wearing his uniform school.

"Today is Thursday. I have to bring my blazer school coat today." said Daisuke with slow voice.

My name is Daisuke Toushirou. I am 15 years old and I am a high school student. I hates like summer so much because I hate summer very much. I live with my sister, Aimi and my brother, Enju. Huh? My parents? Well, they died when I was 10 years old. I do not know how they died but my sister said that they die because there been an accident at my parent's lab. Well, that enough about my past.

Daisuke is a boy who have cold and calm personality, tall, has spiked silver-white colored hair, light-skin colored, has a pair of charming blue-sea eyes, very quiet person and doesn't like to argue with his sister or brother and also doesn't like to fight unless he really have to. Plus, he is very cold and unfriendly at out side his personality but he is very kind person.

After finish wearing his uniform, Daisuke took his bag and rush to the dinner room to have his breakfast. However, there is a person that he hates so much at there too, his brother. Daisuke not very happy to see his brother's face but his brother, Enju, not very cares about that. Daisuke take a slice of bread and he put jam on it.

"Weren't you supposing wearing tie today?" ask Enju with a confuse voice.

"Huh…. I cannot tie up my tie. Can you help?" ask Daisuke.

Enju helps Daisuke with his tie.

"Just a minute…and done", said Enju.

"Huh…Thanks." said Daisuke.

"Hmm….aren't you not forget something?" said Enju.

Daisuke look confuse when his brother asking that question.

"What did you mean by that?" ask Daisuke with confuse voice.

Before Enju can continue the conversation, they hear something fall in the kitchen.

**CRASH! PANG!**

"Aimi?" said Enju with anxious voice.

Daisuke went to the kitchen to see what happened.

"Oww… that's hurt…." cried Aimi.

Daisuke look at his sister that covered by flour.

"What are you doing, sis?" ask Daisuke.

Aimi just smile and she said

"Oh, it's nothing. The flour just fell on the top of that cabin. Sorry if I make you guys worry about me."

Daisuke not saying any word but he almost wants to laugh when he saw his sister face are pure white like a ghost.

"Hey, you guys. Come here now!" said Enju from dinner room.

Daisuke and Aimi rush to the dinner room and Enju said

"Take a look at the morning news at the TV".

**Good morning. Today news is about a prisoner who been escaped from the VIP Prison yesterday night. The prisoner, ZERO, an International Criminal… **

"My….what terrible news to hear", said Aimi.

Daisuke not very like to hear that news and he took his bag and left the house without saying a word.

"It seems he already left", said Enju with cold voice.

Aimi look a little surprise a bit but she know that Daisuke been like that since their parents passed away.

"Let him be, Enju." said Aimi with gentle voice.

Enju nod his head and he begins to think about the letter that he received last week.

"Aimi, what do think about Daisuke`s RTTD GAMER QUALIFICATION?", ask Enju to Aimi.

Aimi still busy with cleaning her face using a towel but of course she still listen to him. Enju is still waiting Aimi's answer. Aimi went to the kitchen for a while then she come out with a small basket.

"It's up to you, Enju." said Aimi.

After giving that answer to Enju, she went out and left Enju alone in the house. Enju went silent for a while. Then, there is a voice come out from his locket.

"You should let him enter it that game too, Enju." said that voice.

It was Hana no Shirayuki, Enju's Weapon Seal.

"Not you too…" said Enju.

…**.**

**Meanwhile, at the High School Hanabi**

**(In Daisuke`s class: Class 3-4)**

The class seems quiet a little bit because it was History Class on first period with Miss Persia. Miss Persia is my history teacher and my class teacher. Everyone seems focusing on this subject including me. However, I do not know why I feel sleepy when the History class almost over. Now, I really go to fall to sleep again.

"Hey, Miu. Can you wake me up when the class is over?" said Daisuke to the girl in front of him.

"Are you going fall to sleep again in the class?" said that girl.

"Please", say Daisuke.

The girl just nods her head and focus back to the lesson. Then, Daisuke fall to sleep for a while…..until he hears a voice...

"**The time has come… It is time for you to accept my power..."**

Daisuke open his eyes so suddenly but his head still on the table. He thought that was his imagination so he closed his eyes once again. However, then he hear that voice again. This time he can hear that voice more clearly than before. He saw that ice dragon in his dream again.

"**The time has come….."**

Only that word that he can hear before his vision turns black. Moreover, that ice dragon gone like the wind blow. After that, he open his eyes so suddenly and rise up his head to ensure what just happened but….nothing changes… but his doesn't know why he still can see that dragon is still floating in his class before that dragon gone like a ghost. Daisuke begin start to think that is he still dreaming or not. The girl that helped Daisuke earlier also saw that dragon too but she more worry about Daisuke look confuse and trembling but no one seem feel what Daisuke and that girl feel.

After few minutes later, the bell is already ringing which mean that the class already over. While waiting the next subject's teacher, the class seems started to be noisy. However, that will not effected to Daisuke who been shock what just happened to him. Then, Miu come to the Daisuke`s desk and asking what did he saw. At first, he do not want to tell but after see Miu's worry face, he begin to tell Miu everything.

"It maybe a vision for you to become a Gamer like me or maybe it just your imagination", said Miu with happy voice.

Miu is Daisuke childhood friend since they were little. Miu is a girl with short brown hair, have light skin-colored, had a pair of charming brown eyes, tall, and has calm personality and very shy person.

Daisuke seems not very happy with that answer but he know that Miu is try to cheer him up. He just sighs to himself and Miu just shakes her head.

"Huh…fine. But, you know what is happening just then, right?" said Daisuke with cold voice.

Miu tried to explain to him but she afraid that he could not understands it.

"Ummm… I guess you should ask your sister because she is a Gamer. Of course I am also a Gamer but I think that you sister is more knowledgeable about this." suggest Miu with confident voice.

Daisuke just remain silent then, another three students come to his desk. It was Himura, Ray, and Erika. Himura and Ray is Daisuke`s best friends since they were high school junior. They also in the same club too, the Kendo and Tae-Kwan Do club. Erika is also Daisuke`s friend too but she more close to Miu that him. Daisuke and his friends becomes Erika's friend since she moved here a year ago. She and Miu are in the same club, the Wushu club.

"Hey, Daisuke. Have another date with Miu again?" ask Himura.

Himura is very popular among girls in the school because he had sweet personality, had raven hair style and dark purple hair color, tall, and had yellowish quiet eyes.

Ray and Erika just smile at them while Miu's face already turns red and Daisuke seems not very care about their friend's jokes. But, sometime when his friends make jokes, he will smile however, it's very rarely see Daisuke`s smile again since his parents passed away.

"No. We just talk about unimportant matter. Not more than that." answer Daisuke with cold voice.

Miu seems a little curious about Daisuke saying but she denied that feeling.

"Hey, guys. How about we just hanging out at the field during the recess?" suggest Ray.

Ray is also very popular at the school but only among the teachers because he had carefree personality, always helping the teachers, short, had light-skin color, had spike brownish hair color and had a pair of spirited green-leaf eyes color.

"I'll join. Are you wants to come along, Miu?" ask Erika.

Erika is a girl that had a long light-purple hair, short, had timid personality, had dark-light skin color and had a pair of big rounded aqua eyes.

Miu just nod her head, which mean that she also will join.

"Count me in!" said Himura.

Ray seems delighted. But, he still not know what Daisuke`s answer yet.

"What about you, Daisuke? Come on and join us." said Erika.

Daisuke seems already have another plan during the recess but he do not wants to make his friend become unhappy. Then, he comes out with an idea.

"I will join after I borrow some books at library. My sister and my brother ask me to borrow some books so, I will there as soon as possible", said Daisuke.

Ray and Himura seem a little bit curious but they happy that Daisuke will join too. After a while, Mr. Jimmy, our Add Math teacher enters the class with the quiz paper. It seem that everyone is been shock except Miu that always been ready for this. Daisuke also quite shock about this but he still calm and ready to answer that quiz question. In addition, the class will over at 10.45 am.

**At 10.45 am…**

**`DING! DONG! DING! DONG! `**

The bell is already ringing and Mr. Jimmy seems already finished collecting the quiz papers and goes out like that. All the students start to move to the cafeteria to have their meals. The class went empty, only Daisuke and his friend's still in the class.

"Daisuke, we are going to the field first. Come down when you already finish, okay?" said Himura. They left Daisuke alone in the class.

"Huh…. They sure look happy. I guess I should hangout with them today." said Daisuke to himself.

Before he can continue his walk, he felt cold suddenly in the class. And, what surprise Daisuke is that ice dragon is floating in his class with the cold and calm air pressure. That dragon just glare at Daisuke with its red eyes and that makes Daisuke feel something mystery about this.

"I don't know if you are a ghost or not, but why you always come to my dream and now why you can appear in front of me in this reality world?" ask Daisuke to that dragon.

The dragon still glares at him and waiting from him to say again.

"If you are alone, why we can't be friend?" ask Daisuke again to that dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon spread its large icy wings and there was something attach at that dragon's wing. The dragon picks that thing and gives it to Daisuke.

"For me?" ask Daisuke.

The ice dragon nod its head and suddenly the air pressure become strong. The ice dragon tried to say something but Daisuke couldn't hear it clearly. Only the word 'cave' he can hear before that dragon gone like the wind.

'Where did it go?" ask Daisuke to himself.

Then, he remember that the dragon give him something. It was a locket. An eight-sakura petals shaped locket. It sure looks beautiful because those petals were diamond-shaped. However, Daisuke still wandering why that dragon gave him this and what that dragon wants to say to him…

Suddenly, Erika appears in the class with breathless condition. Daisuke looks shock with Erika's condition and he begin feel worry about another three friends of him.

"What happened, Erika?" ask Daisuke.

"It's Himura and Ray. They were beat up by the school gangsters. Come on, we have to go down a once!" said Erika with angry voice.

What he been worry about already been happened. Daisuke and Erika rush to the field and hope those two were safe.

**Meanwhile, at the field.**

The field already been fully by students that watch that fight. Himura and Ray were badly injured while those gangsters still want to fight. Their leader, Rune, seems waiting for someone. Another of his friends, Jack and Sol, is ready to beat them two again.

"Hey, Rune. Are you waiting for someone?" ask Jack.

"Or you want us to beat these little cubs again?" said Sol.

"Indeed, Jack. I was waiting for someone but just let those cubs go, Sol." said Rune with an innocent voice.

Himura and Ray seem very angry with them but they really can't fight them anymore. Later, Daisuke and Erika arrived at the field and Daisuke rush toward to his friends that were injured.

"Oh, another cub wants to play." said Sol.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise!" said Jack.

Rune shows his smiling face, which mean that the person that he waited already come. Daisuke do not want to fight because he does not want too. Therefore, he just helps his two friends to get up and send them to medical room.

"Where you do thinking you're going?" ask Jack.

"Leaving so soon?" ask Sol.

Daisuke not answer their question but he gives an angry glare to Rune, which means that he will pay what he done to his friends. Rune seems already been annoyed with Daisuke`s glare and Daisuke oust his eyes from Rune.

"I don't want to fight with you guys. So, let us go. Okay?" said Daisuke with cold voice.

Before Daisuke can continue his walk, Rune try to punch him but Daisuke dodge that punch but Daisuke do not wants to punch him back. And, this make Rune become angrier with him. Suddenly, a voice comes out from that crowd of students.

"That's enough!" said Kenji.

"Rune, I guess we better leave or else we got another trouble with Student Association." said Jack.

Without a choice, they leave the field and all the students left the field and went back to their class.

"Are you guys okay?" ask Daisuke to his friends.

Himura and Ray just nod their heads. Daisuke feel a little anxiety but he also feel more worry about their wounds. They were bleeding badly and they also very exhausted after that fight too. Daisuke ask them why they fighting with them and their answers very shocked Daisuke heart very much. The reason why they fighting are that they cannot stand when they make fun with his name. Daisuke very feel very guilty in his heart and he said thank you to them.

"Erika, can you help me to carry them?" ask Daisuke.

"Sure." answered Erika.

Erika helps Daisuke to carry Ray while Daisuke carry Himura to medical room. They sure look very serious injured but Daisuke believe that they will fine. After few minutes later, they arrived at medical room and Daisuke leave the rest to the nurse. A few later, the nurse already taking care their wounds. Himura and Ray seem okay but now they sleep. Daisuke and Erika went back to the class.

"My, there so much unexpected things happened to this boy." said Kenji that was hiding at somewhere.

"Huh? Hey, Erika. Did you say something?" ask Daisuke.

"No. Not a word." answered Erika.

"Hmm…that's weird." said Daisuke to himself.

"Maybe you were daydreaming again, Daisuke." said Erika.

"Did not!" deny Daisuke with loud voice.

"All right! Not need to shout, Daisuke. I'm not deaf yet." said Erika angrily.

Daisuke sighs to himself because he been through a bad day on that day. He also wandering what will be happen next after the fight. His mind was tired to thinking about it and he decided not to thinking it for further because he afraid that he might have another headache during the next class.

As for Erika, she also didn't want to believe that Daisuke is a person that doesn't like fighting like Himura and Ray. She was wondering why he doesn't want to fight back because she thought that all boys will do the same thing but she realizes that Daisuke was different.

She begins to curious with Daisuke personality and his mind. Everyone in the class knows that he is a person has cold in manner and he also was very quiet and calm person too. But, no one in the class knows him very well because he never wants to socialize with other people.

He only talks a few words with Erika, Miu, Ray and Himura only. Only a few words and then he will become quiet back. It might be true that he is a student that doesn't like to socialize but he seems not that kind of student because he has some friends with him. Erika was hoping that Daisuke can open his mind to change his attitude and his cold manner to a happy person but she knows that might not work if he keeps avoiding socializing with others.

7


	2. Chapter PROLOUGE 2

**11.30 am…**

**(Daisuke`s Class) **

The class continues with the English class with Madam Saikara. Now, the class is learning a poem about death. Daisuke not very interested with this poem but he only just listen what Madam Saikara teach and her lecture. But, later someone unexpected person comes to his class.

"May I see Daisuke Toushirou?" said Kenji.

"Of course. Daisuke Toushirou, someone wants to see you." said Madam Saikara.

"Yes." said Daisuke with cold voice.

Daisuke stood up and went out from the class and follow Kenji from behind. Miu and Erika begin worry about him after what just happened. Miu is the one who most worry about Daisuke because he is the one that always been caught in difficult situation.

**In the same time**

**At the Student Association Room**

**(On the second Floor)**

"Come in, Toushirou. I have something to ask you and I want to chat with you for a while." said Kenji with calm voice.

Daisuke went in to the room and take his seat. It seems that he quite surprises that the president of Students Association want to see him in time he have a class.

"Want some tea?" ask Kenji.

"Umm…. Sure. No sugar please." said Daisuke.

Kenji infuses the tea in a cup and gives it to Daisuke. Daisuke put a spoon of cream in his tea.

"Hmmm…..it looks like that you like cream that sugar." said Kenji.

"Yes. But, did you say you want ask me something, Kenji-dono?" ask Daisuke.

Kenji is a student that very respected student but everyone not know about this except Daisuke and that is why Daisuke calls him Kenji-dono, which mean that call shows his status as noble family. He had calm personality, tall and light skin color, had a pair of dark blue quiet eyes, had dark purple hair color and he from a noble family-The Nakajima Family.

"Ah... I almost forget about that. I want to ask you what just happened during the recess. In addition, why you don't want to fight back when Rune tries punching you from behind?" ask Kenji.

"Oh? Well, it's nothing just those gangsters pick up a fight with Himura and Ray." said Daisuke.

"But, why you don't want to fight back when Rune tries to punching you from behind?" ask Kenji once again.

"Well…. Actually, I really do not want fight with him. Just let me go with peace that is enough." answered Daisuke.

Kenji really surprised with Daisuke`s answers but also he look confused with his personality. That is why Kenji wants to know about Daisuke even deeper.

"Hmm…You are very special boy. Yet, you are very interesting boy to know." said Kenji.

"What do you mean?" ask Daisuke that were confused.

Before they can continue their talk, the bell already ringing which mean that the school already over.

"Huh….the time was so cruel. It seems that we have to end our chat today, Toushirou. I hope that we can chat again and you can come here if you want to or you have problems." said Kenji.

"Really? I appreciate that. Thank you. I guess I have to go now, Kenji-dono. See you tomorrow." said Daisuke.

Daisuke bow his head, leave the room, and rush to the class, leaving Kenji alone in the room. Kenji just lean his body on the chair and begins to thinking about something.

"Hey, you guys. Just come out from your hiding places now. I know you were hiding at here. Come out now." said Kenji.

Then, two boys come out from a large box while a girl comes out from the cupboard. It was Kohak, Kohei, and Luna. They are the members of the Students Association.

"My…you are very sharp, aren't you?" said Kohei.

"Of course he does, big brother. He always knows where we are." said Kohak.

Kohei and Kohak are twins that have same characteristic such as they were smart in Biology, Add Math, and Geography except Kohak who doesn't like Geography lesson. Kohei has aware personality, tall, spike grey hair, and had a pair of sweet plum eyes but Kohak has carefree personality, short, had a pair of cloudy plum eyes but his hair were supposedly grey but he dyed it with purple color because he doesn't want other students cannot determine which Kohei and which him. And Kohei is a student that always follows the school laws but Kohak is a student who always breaks the school laws such as skipping the class. However, they also was in the same class.

"By the way, why you ask that boy to come here when he has a class?" ask Luna.

Luna is a girl, which had a caring personality, short, sweet, had a pair of blue rounded eyes, and had brownish long hair and same class with Kohei, Kohak, and Kenji. She also was Kohei's girlfriend because she thinks Kohei is better that Kohak.

"Nothing particular just want to chat with that boy." said Kenji with impassive voice.

"Really? On the other hand, you have other things in your mind." said Kohei.

Kenji not very sure what is in his mind but there was something connected with Kohei has thought. He only thinks about Daisuke personality and his chat with him today.

"Anyway, should we go home now? I'm hungry." said Kohak.

"Huh….you always had been like that, Kohak." said Luna with angry voice.

Kenji and Kohei just smile with their behavior that always arguing about small matter. But, that doesn't mean can make Kenji`s mind calm. There are many things that he should worry about and need more time to think. And Kohei seems begin to worry about his best friend condition.

"Please mind your health, Kenji. Next week, we have exams and we need to be ready." mind Kohei to Kenji.

"I know. Do not worry about me so much, Kohei. I'm fine and just lack of sleep." said Kenji.

"That's make me more worry about it…, Kenji." said Kohei.

"Like I just said back then, just lack of sleep and I just need to rest and sleep only." said Kenji.

Kohei knows that Kenji always do not want to listen his advices and that's make him more worry about his friend than he worry about his health. He also not very well since few weeks ago but Kohak did not realize about his brother sickness not even Luna too. But, Kenji is already known about Kohei's condition and he does not want to make Kohei worry too much about him and that does why he always doesn't want listen any single word from his mouth.

Kenji and Kohei was best friend since they were junior high school student. Because Kenji is the Head of all Discipline Students, he decided to form a discipline association. So, now they are the member of Student Association which that under Kenji`s lead. Even only three people join the association, they can do the discipline jobs with the co-operation of Discipline Students.

Kenji and Kohei have a special relationship with them because they were being together all time. Hard or easy time they will be together at side by side even now they also in same class. Kohei already assume that Kenji like his brother. They also were fighting too but they quickly realize their faults and back being friends again.

However, Kenji sometimes likes to bring a lot of problems to give to Kohei. And, this always makes Kohei get angry with him and also often get headache too. But, he sometime always makes jokes with him and Kohak too. Kohei was not too angry when he makes jokes because he knows Kenji is always wanted to cheer someone up. Kohei knows that Kenji is a person doesn't like to see someone sad or look so down.

Not just having special relationship with Kohei, he also has special relationship with Kohei's twin, Kohak. Their first encounter is when Kohak is a chain smoker and always skipping class also likes grueling at on the top of school roof. Kenji managed change Kohak's behavior and now Kohak already change his behavior and become more discipline but sometime he also skipping the Geography class. Kenji also very respect with Kohak because he has his own freedom and he also doesn't like to follow the school rules because that was his rules when he wants to study.

But, his relationship with Luna is…a friend, I suppose. At the first time he meets with Luna, he had a fight with her when the first time she entered the school. They had a fight because she cannot focus during her first class. It's because Kenji was always look at her all the time. But, because there been an incident they become friends until now. Even though they are friends now, Luna sometime can go berserk if she saw mice or well… cockroaches.

11


	3. Chapter PROLOUGE 3

**At night (8.00 pm)**

**Toushirou`s House (Daisuke`s Room)**

That night, Daisuke is stays alone in the house and he's in his room. He was study about what he learns at school today. It was his routine to do his homework and study for tomorrow lesson. However, that night he seems sleepier that usual night. He tried to stay wake up for a while but he can't. He falls to sleep on his desk until he did not realize that his brother and sister were back.

"We home. Daisuke?" said Enju.

Enju took off his shoes while Aimi close the door and took off her shoes. They enter the living room but Enju seems little bit curious where is Daisuke. Aimi went to the kitchen and make some coffee for Enju and herself.

"Aimi, I'm going to upstairs to see Daisuke." said Enju.

Enju went upstairs and he enters Daisuke`s room. He saw Daisuke already fall to sleep but he does not want to bother him sleep instead he took a blanket and blanketed him. He looks a little pity for him but he does not want to show it. After a minute later, he went out from the room and slowly shut the door. Then, he went down to the living room.

"Well?" ask Aimi.

Enju take his seat and drink the hot coffee while Aimi still waiting for his answer.

"He is asleep. He looks very tired and many work to do. I guess I will go easy with him today. And, I will ask him to follow me to RTTD COLLISIUM tomorrow morning." said Enju.

"Very well then but I hope what you were doing is your rightful choice." said Aimi.

That night was been silent for a while but then again, there will be wolves and dogs will howling and barking. With that all noise, Daisuke suddenly wake up and he look at the clock on his table. It's already 11.30 pm but his feel very curious about who blanketed him with a blanket but he not very care about that. He starts to arrange his books on the table and arrange his books, which need to be bring for tomorrow. After that, he went to his bed and he falls to sleep again but this time, he forgot to switch off his table lamp. Later, Enju open his door room to see him. It seems that Enju had notice that he was woke up for a while and went back to sleep. Moreover, Enju switch off the lamp and close the door slowly.

**On the next morning (7.05 AM) **

**Toushirou`s House (Dinner Room)**

On the next Friday morning, it was hot as usual on summer but that will not effect to Aimi and Enju except Daisuke for sure. Aimi is cooking in the kitchen while Enju is reading the morning newspaper. Then, Daisuke appear with his school uniform and he looks sleepy too.

"Morning, Aimi. Morning, Enju." said Daisuke.

"Morning, Daisuke. Are you still sleepy again?" ask Aimi.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I will be fine." said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, can you follow me to a place this morning?" ask Enju.

"What? Are you having something important to do?" ask Daisuke.

"Yes and I need you to come along too. Can you?" said Enju.

"No, I have to go to school today…." said Daisuke.

Enju seems a little bit sad but he knows that Daisuke does not like to skipped school on Friday. Therefore, he had no choice but to let him go. Daisuke leaves the house after he have his breakfast and Enju seems not very unhappy with Daisuke`s choice.

Aimi just looked at Enju with sympathy but she also does not have any choice too. After few meters Daisuke walks to school, he changes his mind and run back to his house with speed and he saw his brother already comes out from the house. Daisuke managed to catch him up and his brother look at him with puzzled. Daisuke said to his brother that he changes his mind and he said to him that he will go with him. Enju very glad that the luck is still at his side and it's still has time to register him in RTTD.

**At 9.30 am**

**At Yoeke City (RTTD COLLISIUM)**

**At the Lobby Floor**

RTTD COLLISIUM is a place that was always been full by people who come here to watch the battle between Gamers and Gamers and they watch how a Gamer complete a mission. Daisuke and Enju already arrived at the RTTD COLLISIUM. Daisuke seems a little bit excited and a little bit nervous too.

"So, this is the RTTD COLLISIUM?" said Daisuke.

"Yep. Well, let us go to the Registration Counter to register you in List Junior Gamers" said Enju.

They walk to the Registration Counter and Daisuke saw many unknown people at the Lobby too. That's make him a little bit sacred but his brother not very know about this.

**At the Registration Counter**

The counter look a bit small but Daisuke saw many cellular phone and cards were hanged up in that counter. Enju went closer too the counter then someone jumped out from the counter. Daisuke was almost having a heart attack when that person jumped out like that but Enju just smile to that person.

"Oh? What a surprise. It has been quite a while, Enju. What can I help you?" ask Max.

"Yeah. It been quite a while not see you. Well, I come here to register my little brother, Daisuke, in List JUNIOR GAMER" answer Enju with calm voice.

Max looks at Daisuke at close range and that makes Daisuke moving backward a little bit. Max was look surprise yet he also looks pretty weird for Daisuke and he begin to laugh and that's makes Daisuke looks confuse with his behavior.

"Ha, ha, ha! What an interesting boy you have there, Enju. He has a natural talent also; you said he is the Game Master at his school, right? So, leave the boy to me and you can come back here another 10 minutes." said Max with confident voice.

"All right then. I will leave him with you for a while. Daisuke, I'm going to the RTTD BATTLE ROOM for a while. So, I will back another 10 minutes, okay." said Enju.

Daisuke not said any word but he nod his head which mean that he understand his brother said. Then, Enju leave Daisuke with Max at the counter to precede the registration.

"Here's the form that you need to fill up, kid. This will help you to get your WSNAVI and CARD CHARACTER and your `partner` too." said Max.

"**WSNAVI? CARD CHARCTER?** What is that?" ask Daisuke.

"I'm going to tell you about it but it kinda long too. Well, let us start with the WSNAVI. WSNAVI is a cellular phone-like that contains the map of STAGE you enter. This thing also can help you to locate your friends if you are lost in some place or you can find your WEAPON SEAL in certain STAGE." said Max.

"Okay but what is** WEAPON SEAL**?" ask Daisuke while complete the form.

"That's you need to see by yourself, kid. I can't tell ya about that so much." said Max.

"Hmmm….well, how about the CARD CHARACTER?" ask Daisuke.

"Okay, kid. Listen carefully about this. The CARD CHARACTER is the character you want to be in STAGE. There are 1000 characters in the RTTD. For example, you can take the Soul Reaper as your CARD CHARACTER. When you in the STAGE, you will be a Soul Reaper." explain Max.

"Okay. Now I understand. Here is the form." said Daisuke while handed the form to the Max.

"Just for a moment, okay? Oh, yes, kid. Your brother said that you could finish a game only just for a week. Is that true?" ask Max for sure.

"Yeah, that's true. I am the Game Master at my school and I can finish a game only a week." answer Daisuke.

Max looks very shock that he found a kid who can finish a game only for a week. He though that Enju just playing tricks on him but it is true. Then, the computer at the counter made a sound, which means that the registration was complete.

"Well, this is your WSNAVI and your CARD CHARACTER is….oh my." said Max.

"What is it?" ask Daisuke.

"Your CARD CHARACTER is Soul Reaper in Captain Rank. It is amazing that a Junior Gamer like you can get the Captain Rank, kid." said Max.

Daisuke received the WSNAVI and CARD CHARACTER from Max. Then, Enju come to the counter.

"Well, all done then. Daisuke, you have to go to the RTTD BATTLE ROOM now." said Enju.

"…..But, I….Oh never mind." said Daisuke.

Daisuke left without asking the direction from his brother. After few minutes he walking, he saw a teenager boy with a black chocker on his neck.

"Excuses me, can I ask you something?" ask Daisuke.

"Huh? Oh, you must the new JUNIOR. You come at right place. My name is Raven. Nice to meet ya. What is your name?" ask Raven.

Raven is a teenager boy who has mysterious personality, has a black chocker on his neck, spiked black hair, taller that Daisuke, and has a pair of purple mysterious eyes.

"My name is…Daisuke…Daisuke Toushirou." said Daisuke.

"My… what an interesting name you have. Come on, the game is almost want to start." said Raven.

They entered the room and suddenly there many bright lights in the room. The room was full by the audiences and the room quite noisy too. Daisuke begin to feel something wrong.

"All right, boys and girls. Are you ready with another GAME?" said a woman on the stage.

The room was noisy with cheer, shout and many more before the game started. Sammy, the woman on the stage is quite energetic too.

"Before we start the Game, let me introduce the new Junior Gamer from Pride City. Give big claps for…. Daisuke Toushirou!" said Sammy with loud voice.

At the same time, the audiences were shouting with loud voice and the lights were pointing at him. This make Daisuke feel embarrassing too.

"He also knows as The Game Master at his school and he also can finish a game only a week." said Sammy.

The audiences were clapping and then some of them shouting too.

"All right, boys and girls! That is enough with chatting and we will go to the FROZEN WATER FOREST STAGE. Gamers, take your seat at the SITTER SLEEP now" said Sammy.

All the Gamers including Daisuke sit at the Sitter Sleep while putting their CARD CHARACTER in their WSNAVI and put it at the beside the Sitter Sleep. Daisuke just follow what their doing and then a helmet were putting on their head.

"The stage is very popular among the Dragon Trainers and Hunters too because there are many dragons and beasts that wandering in the forest. Can our Gamers survive this time? Let the game begins!"

"Okay, Gamers. Ready….GO!"

15


	4. Chapter PROLOUGE 4

Then, Daisuke closed his eyes and his mind was transfer to the dream world. A few later, he opens his eyes and he's now at the **FROZEN WATER FOREST STAGE**. The STAGE is a forest that been frozen for a long time. The ground, trees, and the water was been frozen and it's very cold at there. Daisuke get up from the white grounded snow and he notice that something had change-his clothes.

Now, he was wearing a black kimono also wearing a white mantle and he wearing a locket too. An eight sakura petals-shaped locket that been given to him from the ice dragon. He looks around the forest and he begins to remember about that ice dragon. Moreover, suddenly his WSNAVI make a sound. Surprised with that, he takes out his WSNAVI and there were instructions that he need to do. The instructions sound like this:

**THE MISSONS:**

**I) FIND YOUR WEAPON SEAL**

**II) FIND YOUR TEAMATES**

**III) FIND AND ELIMINATE TIGER LONG.**

'**GOOD LUCK GAMERS!**'

Daisuke now is confused and begin to think how to get his Weapon Seal. Then, he remembers that Max tells him that WSNAVI can locate the Weapon Seals. The WSNAVI gives the direction where located his Weapon Seal and he look surprised that his Weapon Seal at the top of hill and there is an ice cave at there. He begins to remember about that ice dragon and the locket too. Now, he realizes that he is not dreaming and he knows that ice dragon is waiting for him. So, he begins to walk to climb that hill.

Meanwhile, at the reality world (at the **RTTD BATTLE ROOM**), Sammy and the other audiences were watching their progress but Sammy is pay full attention at Daisuke`s progress to find his Weapon Seal. Sammy seems detected something unusual about Daisuke. She makes a call to the RTTD MAIN CENTER and tells to Col to investigate about Daisuke's profile.

Back to the FROZEN WATR FROREST, Daisuke already arrives at the top of the ice hill and he saw an ice cave. Without thinking what will happened, he enters the cave and he saw a large ice dragon stand still like it's been waiting for him to come.

"At last…We meet here again, master. I been waiting for to come and see me again. It is hard to call you from reality world and I can stay there only few seconds and then gone. Luckily, I already give you that locket before you come here." said that dragon.

"Huh…It seems that you have waiting for me for a long time. I am sorry that I keep you waiting. Before you can be my partner, what is your name?" ask Daisuke with calm voice.

"My name is Kyou. Kyourinmaru Doragon. Let me ask you a question, Daisuke Toushirou…. are you wanted to use me as your Weapon Seal?" ask Kyou.

"Yes but I not using you as a weapon but as a friend to help me in this game. Is that okay with you?" ask Daisuke.

"….Yes. I appreciate that, master." said Kyou.

Daisuke rise his hand up and suddenly the air pressure become strong and the surrounding become colder that before. Kyourinmaru spread his wings and suddenly a light comes out from its body.

"From now on, you are my true master and I shall obey and serve you forever." said Kyou with rage voice.

"Come forth and my sword right now. KYOURINMARU!" shout Daisuke with assure voice.

The light shine all over the cave's place until that cave was gone. Now, Daisuke is holding a katana, his own Weapon Seal, Kyourinmaru that been transform into a katana. Daisuke look at the katana and he very amazed what just happened. The katana's blade is shine under the cold sun with a long ice chain joints the hilt with blue ice crescent blade.

`So, this is my Weapon Seal… It is a katana…`, said Daisuke to himself.

However, he did not realize that something was watching him from behind and still waiting a perfect time to strike. Daisuke is still not realizing the danger until his WSNAVI make a warning sound. Surprised by that sound, he begins to ready for his first combat. Only a katana at his hand, he still not sure that he can win. Then, he hears a roar from the bush and suddenly a monster burst out from its hiding place. Daisuke quite surprised with this but he tried to calm his self down. The WSNAVI make a great help because it tell about that monster profile. It was TIGER LONG, the tiger man type-monster and from earth element.

"Ah…What a fresh meat. You look delicious to eat, kid. I am going to eat ya, now! Do not be afraid it is not going to hurt…just a single bite at your nape and pain will be over." said that monster.

Daisuke just remain silent but his mind is still finding a way to escape. He tries to recall back his lesson about kendo fighting styles and he did it. The WSNAVI has done it again by helping him how to use Kyou's **COMMAND TECHNIQUE**. The WSNAVI says that to launch Kyou's Command Technique by saying **Reign of** **Frozen Heaven (**_**Souten Ni Zase**_**).** Daisuke seems glad that he got help. He tries to strike by using that technique.

"Souten Ni Zase, Kyourinmaru!" shout Daisuke.

Daisuke launches that attack. An ice dragon comes out from his katana and strike Tiger Long until that monster sends flying to another place. Daisuke seems exhausted after using that attack but luckily, he still can stand and fight. That monster seems already angry because the 'food' is fighting back.

It tries to punch Daisuke but he dodged that punch and he strike back by using his katana. That monster is been hurt but it still not going to give up yet and Daisuke have to finish the fight before it getting worst. Tiger Long gives a loud roar and running towards Daisuke at the great speed but Daisuke still stay calm and he rise up his katana, hit it to the ground and suddenly an ice dragon wave comes out from his katana and freeze Tiger Long. That monster cannot move and Daisuke sheeted his katana and the ice crush into pieces, leaving that monster died in the pieces of ice.

"Hmph…what an ignorant monster." said Daisuke with cold voice.

"It seems that you already can use me to fight." said Kyou.

"Not really. It is hard to control your ice power, Kyou. Still, we managed to defeat that nasty beast." said Daisuke.

After several minutes with that conversation, Daisuke needs to find the other Gamers at another place. Therefore, he keeps on running in that forest until he saw Raven and the others. It seems that Raven and his friends got a big problem to deal with those Tiger Longs monsters.

Daisuke make his move by striking those beasts by using his ice skill. Surprise by that attack, those monsters retreated and they are safe. Daisuke sheet his sword and ask them if they okay or not. Raven and his friends were quite surprised by Daisuke`s attack but they seems to be okay and for Raven, he just smile by himself because his plan already successes.

Raven's friends just say thanks to Daisuke`s help and they also asking where he learn that technique. Daisuke just smile and said that he learn that technique from someone that he know. Suddenly, Daisuke become dizzy and he fainted but luckily, that Raven managed to get a hold of him. Raven's friend, Lisa ask him were Daisuke is okay or not and Raven just chuckled and nodded his head. He lifts up Daisuke and he also gives order to leave the Stage quickly.

**At 6.00 pm...**

**At the RTTD COLLISUM**

**(At the REST ROOM)**

Daisuke still not opened his eyes but Raven still sit beside him, waiting from him to wake up. Suddenly, the door opened by itself and Enju enters the room. He's surprises that Daisuke been brought at here. He asks Raven what just happen to him. Raven not answered his question quickly but he just smiles at Enju with mysterious smile. Enju not very sure what is happening at back there but he sure that must be an explanation from him.

"Don't worry. His fine but he seems having shock-mind due to the Game." said Raven.

"Hmm…but still you did keep your promise, Raven. Thank you." said Enju.

"But, could you tell him something?" ask Raven.

"Tell him what?" ask Enju back.

"Tell him to see me when he has a time and also….tell him to learn his Weapon Seal name more deeper." said Raven.

Enju just remain silent and Raven went out from the room; leaving Enju and Daisuke in that room. But, they did not realize that Daisuke hears what they talked about just then. As for Enju, he still not understands why he wants to trains Daisuke with him after he saw Daisuke in first time. And as for Daisuke, he still doesn't know why he needs to know and learn his Weapon Seal's name.

That's was Daisuke`s first day at the RTTD COLLISUIM. He already found his own Weapon Seal that always tries to call him from the reality world. And, he knows that his own adventure already start and he have to get through all kinds of troubles. And, he also knows that he have to be stronger to from time to time because he wants to achieve that Grandmaster Gamer title in RTTD.

19


End file.
